1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wide angle photographic lens having an aperture ratio of 1:3.5 and an angle of view of 75.degree. which is compact and light in weight and which comprises only six lens components and yet has aberrations which are well corrected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lens of the type under consideration is disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 26133/1963. The purpose of the present invention is to make a lens of this type more compact and to better correct the various aberrations thereof to thereby improve its performance. Usually, in a wide angle lens, it is advantageous to dispose a diaphragm as close as possible to the foremost lens component or to make the focal length of the front divergent lens group as small as possible in order that the entire lens may be compact with the aperture of the foremost lens component reduced.
In conventional lenses of this type, which comprise six lens components, the diaphragm is disposed between the second and third lens components so that the diaphragm may be as close as possible to the foremost lens component, or the diaphragm is disposed between the third and fourth lens components while the negative combined focal length of the first and second lens components is reduced to thereby reduce the aperture of the foremost lens component. However, in the former example wherein the diaphragm is disposed between the second and the third lens components, the lens components behind the diaphragm have been subjected to overstrain, and this has led to difficulties in terms of aberrations when the number of lens components is restricted to six lens components in six groups. In the latter example wherein the aperture of the foremost lens component is reduced with the negative combined focal length of the first and second lens components being minimized, the Petzval sum goes in the negative direction, and unavoidably this must be compensated for by thickening the lenses in the front group. As a result, it is difficult to achieve a lens which is light in weight. Also, the radius of curvature of the surface of the second lens component which faces the image side becomes necessarily small to permit bending of the image plane and coma to occur in such surface and thus aberrations are encountered.